Past's future
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Takes place after HTTYD2 We all know about Eret son of Eret, but what are the tales of his past? When Eret has to deal with memories wanted to forget. He struggles with who he is. Along with getting used to Hiccup & his friends. And having Drago whisked back into his life along with the feelings for him. Eret's life suddenly got alot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

The chains felt heavy around Erets wrists as did the ones around his feet, he was exhausted, freezing and hadn't eaten in 5 days or so. By now he couldn't even stand on his own leaving him to his disgust, a helpless mess.

Of course that's what his father wanted. Or the sperm donor. As he didn't even call this man his father.

Leaning heavy against the wall Eret closed his eyes weakly. Even he with his strength and stubbornness was starting to crack, not that he'd never let his captor know that.

Sounds of shouting prompted Eret to open his eye's he blinked started as one of the guard's was thrown into the room knocking to the floor unconscious. Eret's heart jolted in his chest when Drago came barreling into the room seething.

He had only a handful of time's saw Drago Bludvist so angry.

"Drago?". Eret said weakly not having much strength to do anything else the fatigue and exhaustion was getting to him leaving him weak and vulnerable.

He hated it.

Drago jerked his head towards the voice and the closest thing to relief crossed the man's face, he rushed over to Eret's side kneeling down taking the younger man's chin in his scared hand.

"Are you alright?". Drago demanded.

"I think so". Eret mumbled. But Drago was no fool he could see his trapper was struggling to keep conscious. Which fueled him even more.

Using his Bullhook he broke the chains before gently scooping up the man. Cradling him close. Eret shivered in his hold body spamming as he broke into a coughing fit.

He needed to get Eret out of here and soon.

Eret went limp in his arms finally going unconscious keeping the man cradled close he with ease escaped the Dungeon Eret had been in for the past 5 days.

Barking at his men to ready the ship he watched as it took off away from their location, while he didn't see anybody he could feel someone watching him, his body tense keeping Eret protectively against him.

This person better watch out. Nobody took what was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Eret gasped sitting up his fingers running through his hair it was that dream again, for the past 2 weeks he had the same recurring dream. His father coming back into his life and Drago saving him. It had been over a month since the battle with the Dragon's. A month since Eret met the Dragon riders, and a month sense.

Eret closed his eyes wearily.

He couldn't believe out of all of the feelings that he missed Drago yet here he was, he enjoyed this new life really he did. But…Drago had a hard life as well, much like him dragon's had taken his family. But among other things.

While Eret knew that Drago caused his own problems he couldn't help but feel sad, Drago turned into a bad guy due to incidences that were beyond his control. Yeah he caused problems even played a part in Hiccup's father dying.

He just wished he knew Drago was safe.

Careful to be quiet so not to wake up Hiccup or toothless Eret quietly left Hiccup's hut since they didn't expect someone new to be part of the village, Eret would be staying the next couple months with their new chief which was another reason why Eret felt so guilty.

Drago caused so many problems yet Eret still found himself missing a part in his heart, something only his ex boss could fill.

Going to the edge of the cliff a place where Hiccup had told him he went plenty of times to think, Eret watched the nearing sunrise. He was exhausted not in the physical sense per say though these nightmares were getting annoying.

No the emotional sense.

A quiet roar caught Eret's attention a tentive smile crossing his features as Skull crusher came to his side, he gently reached out scratching under his chin who pressed into the touch with a soft purr.

"Thanks for coming to see me Skully". Eret smiled tiredly. He allowed himself to slump against the Dragon a quiet sigh escaping his mouth.

He was just dozing when he heard a soft growling noise coming from his Dragon wearily sitting up rubbing his eye's Eret froze seeing a ship out in the distance. No…it couldn't be.

It was the same ship in his dream…..

Eret stiffened a fury of anger flashing through his eyes, he gently put a hand on Skull crusher meeting the firce dragon's express.

"Come on Skully lets check it out".

Getting on his Dragon Skull crusher dove over the cliff careful to be quiet hovering awaze away from the ship, from the looks of it nobody was awake yet and it was just drifting. Eyes narrowing Eret slowly made his way towards the back of the ship.

What he saw made him freeze his heart in his chest.

Tied to one of the poles was Drago Bludvist himself, the man was struggling with the ropes but if Eret's assumption was right. And this was whose ship he thought it was.

Well there would be no way to escape.

Drago looked worn down for the wear, but there was no missing the anger and temper that the man expressed so well. He was cursing a low growl escaping his mouth as he struggled. And Eret knew then and there.

He had to help the man.

Not even Drago deserved what his father was capable of.

"Skully I know you don't like Drago but we can't". A low determined growl made Eret smile. He knew the Dragon could sense the danger to. And that not even Bludvist deserved this. "I'm going to get him untied lay low until I give you the cue".

With another soft grunt Eret slowly descended onto the ship careful to be quiet he moved with skill he knew this boat inside and out, he remembered being on it as he was a baby. Nearing Drago the larger male finally noticed someone was there.

To see Drago's eyes wide in shock would have been humorous any other given time, but Eret knew the danger he was in. They were both in.

Eret put his finger to his lips sending a quick glance at the captains door if his father woke up they were both dead, rushing to Drago's side he took out his knife beginning to cut the rope. Before Drago could say a word he spoke.

"I know you have questions and I will explain later but we really need to get you out of here. You thought you were bad, you do NOT want to deal with my dad". Eret shook his head as before Drago could try to speak again. "Again I will explain later there is a reason I lied to you about my dad and that was for your own safety so please for once listen to me and let me get these damn ropes off".

Drago's mouth automately shut Eret never swore and the angry look on the younger man's face was new, especially since Eret

Once Drago was free Eret positioned himself in front of his ex-boss eyes scanning the ship's deck, he threw a glance back at Drago who was rubbing his wrist.

"Listen I need you to get on my dragon and let him take you to safty. If something happens to me do NOT try to get me back". Eret's eyes went back to the deck. "Skull crusher will get you someplace safe".

Eret's body radiated anger to a degree that not even Drago Bludvist wanted to argue with, with a soft whistle Skull crusher appeared landing quietly on the deck, Eret mouthed a harsh go before slowly moving around the deck his eye's scanning for something.

He heard Skull crusher calling for him but prompting ignored it. His lips smirked quickly putting his sword up as an invisible clang was heard.

"Nice try dad". The man smirked.

An older man suddenly appeared in mid air a smirk on his face, he looked a lot like Eret but older and had long black hair.

"SKULLY GO!". Eret roared before moving with lightning speed lunging at his dad who dodged the attack with ease.

"20 years has gotten you sloppy". Leon smirked attacking first this time which Eret dodged with as much ease as his dad.

"I'm still good enough to beat you!". Eret snarled taking a stance as he was pushed back making sure to keep his footing. He gritted his teeth as his dad got the upper hand pushing him further and further back, his sword started to glow as he let out a snarl pushing back hard a huge blast sending his dad air born landing onto the deck.

Eret breathed heavily falling to one knee pain shooting through it, wincing he struggled to stand using the boat as a crutch. He knew he couldn't handle too much more, despite he had been practicing he wasn't nearly as good as his father.

His body tensed seeing his father start to stand, glancing behind him he could see Skully flying in the distance.

Good they were both safe.

"You will pay for that one boy!". Leon snarled standing up. "What's the matter son?". The older man smirked twirling his sword. "Not as strong as your ol pop? Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery".

The older man rushed at Eret who stood his ground but he knew one hit was all he could take before he was knocked unconscious he closed his eye's ready for the blast.

BOOM!

Eret's eye's jolted open as his dad was thrown all the way to the other side of the deck, he was barely conscious but it didn't look like he'd be able to get up this time.

Eret jerked his head at the blast breathing a sigh of relief as Hiccup and his friends floated there on their dragons.

"Looks like we got here just in time". Anger filled Hiccup's voice.

"You guys are life savers". Eret said wearily standing he swayed slightly before he could fall he felt a large arm catch him bringing him to a chest.

Gazing up wearily he saw Drago glaring hatefully at his father, keeping a protective hold on him. Eret's body relaxed into his ex bosses arms, he allowed himself to be gently pulled onto Skull crusher.

"You are lucky I have more pressing matters to deal with". Drago's deep voice filled with unregistered fury. "Mark my words, you come near Eret again. You will know why Vikings tremble at the mention of my name".

"You think you can save him!" Leon let out a bark of laughter. "It doesn't matter where he goes I will find him, and he, his powers will be mine".

"Not if we have any say about it". Hiccup and the riders flew in front of Drago, Skull crusher and Eret. "Take Eret back to my hunt". The Dragon rider said eye's flashing. "Will take it from here".

Nodding wordless Drago tugged Eret closer so he was engulfed against his cloak the other hand grabbing onto Skull crusher.

"Let's go". He ordered softly which the Dragon roared soaring into the air.

Eret shuddered as he heard his father shout at him, he felt Drago tighten his hold.

"I will not let him take you". Drago's voice firm.

But Eret wondered as they flew back to Berk his mind on the dream, would this be a promise that Drago could keep?


End file.
